Things Will Change
by Random Disasters
Summary: Bella comes to Forks but doesn't seem at all attracted to Edward Cullen. The two begin talking and she steadily begins to dislike him more. When he saves her life, however, things change. Rated T for language. R&R. :
1. Authors Note

**Alright, lets get this show on the road, shall we?**

**If you've read my stories, great. I love you for coming to read this one too, if you haven't WELCOME. **

**:]**

**I love new readers and I absolutely adore reviews. I'll take anything. Constructive, harsh words, and nice ones. I love them all. Just to go ahead and tell you, the mean ones just make me laugh. The more you hate what I do the more I'm going to write about it so you might as well keep that in mind if you plan on giving me one.**

**:D**

**This is my second **_**Twilight **_**fanfic. My first one is Odd Man Out, it's a one shot about Jacob. This is going to be my first series for **_**Twilight. **_**I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, I'm just throwing a few things together to see how they sound.**

**Anyway, I'll be getting the first chapter out in a few moments with the break down of everything. I hope you enjoy reading and if you don't…sorry. I'm really not all that talented.**

**--Disaster**

**Authors Note: 9-1-09**


	2. To Forks She Goes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot.

Summary: Bella comes to Forks but isn't attracted to Edward Cullen at all. They begin talking and she steadily begins to dislike him more. When he saves her life, however, things change.

Characters: I use mostly just Bella and Edward in this. A few chapters will star Jacob, since he's my favorite.

Other: Written in third person. Rated T for language and maybe a few kissing scene's that I haven't really decided on yet. No lemons, sorry.

Quotes: I put quotes at the beginning of my chapters that consist with the story. They give you a little heads up as to what is to be expected; yet don't give out enough information so you have to keep reading to know what happens.

:]

So this is all there is to it! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you.

--Disaster

[X]

"Don't take life too seriously…nobody gets out alive anyway."

Bella Swan wasn't happy with this. Her mother was sending her off to Forks Washington to live with her father. She loved Charlie, really, she did, but she hated Forks. She hated rain, she hated too much of the color green, and she hated just about everything they had up there. The school was horrible, her mother knew that, and yet here she was standing in the Forks Airport, gazing around for Charlie's cruiser.

She finally spotted him and made a face. She didn't want to have anything to do here yet she knew she was going to have to toughen up if she wanted to make her mother happy. Renee wasn't happy unless she was out traveling with Phil and Bella wasn't about to make her stay home. She knew that wherever Phil was Renee would be happy. Doesn't her mother deserve a little bit of happiness? So what if Bella had to put up with a year of rain and green? It wouldn't matter just as long as Renee was happy. That was all she cared about for the time being. She can last a year in this place anyway. It wouldn't be so bad. And if Phil gets the job in Florida like he hopes, then she'll be back in the sun in almost no time at all.

Yes, she can do this. She had faith in herself and in the sun, which has to shine sometimes in even the wettest place on earth.

"Hey there Bells," Charlie greeted as they drug her bags out to the cop car, "How has your holiday been?"

"Pretty good," she lied as he popped open the truck. She handed him the bags and he shoved them down to make sure they fit in the back of the cruiser.

"How are Renee and Phil?" he asked. She could tell he was trying hard to make conversation with her. She had never been that interested in talking with people. Even her own mother.

"They're fine. You know how it goes…baseball and all that keeps him busy and mom's just happy to be where he is," she replied, gazing out the window as they drove by.

It was so green…she almost felt sick by gazing out at the glistening vegetation. Could she get used to this in a years time?

It won't matter, she reminded herself, I'm only going to be here for a short period of time as it is. The second Phil gets that job in Florida I'm out of here….

"Well that's good," Charlie said.

"Yeah."

"So, uhm, any big plans for the rest of the summer? I heard from Billy Black that Jacob is back from that camp he went to. I know how much you two used to be together when you were littler," he told her. Bella strained her memory, trying to put a name with the face. After a moment Charlie said softly,

"You don't remember him, do you?"

She shook her head, feeling slightly guilty.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "You'll just have to get to know him again. I'm sure Jacob will be pleased to see you…even though you don't remember him. But nobody but us has to know that."

She nodded and they fell into yet another silence as they drove on towards his house. When they finally pulled up to it, Bella got out and stared at the chipping white paint. This might be a little harder then she had thought. She smiled, though, when Charlie gave her a tour of the house.

Later that night, she lay in bed listening to the rain drumming gently on the roof. Back in Phoenix, they didn't have much rain. It was long after midnight before she finally fell into a restless sleep, dreading the year before her.


End file.
